


Better Late Than Never

by PastyPirate



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: All build up, Amy gets turned on by Jake wearing a suit, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Jake gets turned on by Amy wearing the engagement ring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 09:12:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12503972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PastyPirate/pseuds/PastyPirate
Summary: Amy was supposed to be having a romantic evening with her future husband, not spending the entire night watching him be an amazing detective in a suit. She's not sure what she did to deserve this torture, but she was fairly certain the punishment didn't fit the crime.





	Better Late Than Never

“Ooh don't you look fancy?” Boyle asked as soon as Jake and Amy stepped into the debriefing room. 

Jake was already in the process of rolling up his sleeves, perpetually cold Amy had stolen his coat as soon as they had left the restaurant- they hadn't even been _seated_ when Holt had called both of their phones. Which would've sucked normally but Amy had spent hours getting dressed up, Jake had actually taken his suit to the dry cleaners, and Amy didn't want to brag but he was definitely a sure thing. Now they were at work and she was wearing a cocktail dress and he was in a clean white shirt and life wasn't fair. 

“We were getting our celebration on-” Jake started and Boyle lit up. 

“Set the mood, where were you? What were you going to order-” Boyle, who was wearing jeans and a shirt promoting Genevieve's gallery, was prevented from his line of grilling by Holt striding in. 

“Sorry to interrupt everyone's evenings but this is an all hands on deck situation.” Holt leapt right into an explanation, a perp had been taken in on a case that Rosa had been working, and instead of being a low level drug dealer if turned out he'd been at the helm of a prostitution ring. They had to move quick to dismantle his system and recover as many victims as possible. 

After that Amy didn't think too much on how she loved seeing Jake wearing a suit, especially when his suit coat was swapped out with his leather one. She was focused entirely on the case. She took her spare flats under her desk and she pulled them on to go with Rosa to hunt down the names the perp had given up. It became a whirlwind of following leads and pounding the pavement. Doing detective work in a cocktail dress wasn't easy, but it wasn't her first time. For the most part she ignored the fact that she was supposed to be celebrating her one week engagaversary (a term coined by Jake earlier that evening.) 

Amy was just fine until she had to sit across from Jake for hours on end, watching him slowly torture her. He _had_ to know what he was doing to her. He just _had_ to. It's pushing on five in the morning and they've done two hours worth of paperwork when Amy snaps. 

“Will you stop doing that?” She says it less as a question and more like a hiss as Jake fiddled with his sleeves for the millionth time. 

“Stop what?” Jake looked around as if trying to find the source of her irritation. 

“The thing!” Amy shot back eloquently, gesturing to her own suit jacket clad wrists as if that would help. When Jake looked more confused she continued “stop fiddling with your sleeves”

“If you're worried about wrinkles, we’re way past that.” Jake announced, running his _stupid_ hands over the folds of his sleeves, one right after another. Amy just bit her lip, shoving her hair behind her ears before glaring up at him. 

In the second since he spoke Jake managed to figure it out, he was after all a genius/detective and the source of all of Amy’s pain. His mouth was a wide O of excited shock. 

“Am I turning you on right now?” Jake leaned across the desk to ask her, his top button undone and his tie loose a his neck. She can see the top of his undershirt and _damn it_ that is not supposed to be hot. 

“Jake! We’re at work and this needs to get done!” She gestured towards the paperwork that would speed the entire process. Rosa was still in interrogation and could need their _undivided_ and _professional_ attention at any moment. 

“Okay okay, I'll stop-” Jake buttoned up his shirt again, fixing his tie and moving to unroll his sleeves. 

“Will you just stop!” Amy asked, a tad frantically before she clasped. Hand to her mouth again, she looked around and tried to spot anyone noticing, luckily everyone was as sleep deprived and cranky as she was. 

“This isn’t exactly easy on me either!” He made a sweeping gesture towards her as he spoke, “you keep shining that thing in my eye.” 

She held her hand out, and looked at the ring that without fail made her heart flutter, trying to come up with a rebuttal, “I’ve been wearing it all week.”

“Yeah, at _home_ where I can just boink you and be done with it, you haven’t worn it to work yet!” He shot her a look, as if he’d won the argument. Which, granted, he had been pulling her onto the couch or in their bed at will and non-stop for the last week. It explained a lot. 

“Fine do you want me to take it off?” She asked, before realizing there was no pockets. And she certainly wasn’t going to put Grandma’s ring in a drawer where any common criminal could potentially pick it up. 

“Yes, I would like it if you’d stop torturing me with your commitment,” Jake arched a brow at her as he spoke. 

She tugged the ring off and tucked it into her bra in one swift motion that had Jake reeling back with a gasp. 

“There Jake, it’s close to my heart,” She said in a low voice, the same one he asked her to call him ‘Ofamy’ in the previous night, and a little shake of her shoulders. Victory acquired, she shoved back from the desk, and strode towards the copy room with a bounce in her step. 

“Hey Santiago!” 

Amy told herself not to turn around, but she did. 

Jake curled one of his long _wicked_ fingers in his necktie, and tugged at the knot. 

Amy didn’t want the warmth to curl in her stomach, they were in the center of the bullpen, and she was wearing a _backless_ dress of all things. But there she was, with the warmth building as she stomped her foot and walked away in response. 

As soon as she was out of sight, she pulled the ring out of dress and put it back on her finger. 

It was another hour later before they had to stand next to each other again, in the briefing room. He’d rolled his sleeves up again, and hitched his hands high on his hips as he stood next to Rosa at the front of the room. She didn’t want to be _mean_ so she’d tucked the ring in his suit pocket, the same one she’d retrieved and pulled on over her dress after her theatrics earlier. 

A five o’clock shadow was developing on her _fiance’s_ face. And she wanted it in between her thighs. He’d stopped shoving the sleeves up for the same reason she’d kept the ring tucked away. However, he apparently hadn’t gotten the memo about running his hands through his hair, which wasn’t fair because he almost never did that, and he certainly never did it while standing with one hand hitched on his hip, and his hair almost long enough to _tug_ looking like a model out of a magazine. 

She was marrying an _asshole_.

Amy kept her eyes fixed on Rosa, or tried to anyways. Her gaze kept slipping towards Jake, who without thinking rubbed his five o’clock shadow and shifted his weight. 

Amy bit back the moan. She’d worked with him every day since their first real kiss, and the few times before the first real kiss when he’d torture her by smelling good, or looking particularly well put together, or that week he’d been obsessed with push pop ice cream and she’d become obsessed with his tongue. But she’d never had _this_ much trouble before. 

When the Captain dismissed them, Amy was the first out of her seat and out of the room, running to the first hiding place she could think of; the evidence room. 

Once past the gate she sucked in deep breaths of stale air. The room was filled to the brim with murder weapons and key pieces of evidence, definitely not a sexy place at all. There she could just _calm down_. Especially if she ignored the fact that it was the room she’d gotten engaged in and had her first real kiss with Jake in. 

Calm, cool, and collected, Amy stood upright and turned to leave, only to come face to face with her worst nightmare. 

“I thought I might find you here,” Jake said, his tie hanging out of his pocket and the top two buttons undone. 

“Ah! Jake! Have we not learned from the Dozerman episode?” She tilted her eyes towards the cameras, and Jake nodded. 

“No, not here for that, although someday we will disable those cameras I’m telling you. No I’m here to inform you that the perp has been caught and all non essentials - that’s us, we’re non essentials - can go back to what they were doing before our evening was so rudely interrupted by crime,” as Jake spoke, Jake grabbed her hand and tugged her arm forward to check the watch she kept resting against the inside of her wrist, “the restaurant is definitely closed, but how about we celebrate our pending wedding with-”

Really, it’s not her fault. He said the W word while wearing pressed suit pants, and brushing the inside of her wrist with his thumb. She had no choice but to grab him and press him against the evidence, crowding his personal space to kiss that stupid smirk off his mouth. Jake, clearly forgetting the Dozerman episode, responded by pulling her in close, his free hand threading through her hair. 

He yanked away, holding up a finger and making a gesture towards the door, “Amy, our sex tape cannot be called ‘caught on camera.’” 

“Fine, then button up your shirt,” Amy started to brush past him, but his hands, his perfect glorious hands, went up to his buttons, “not where I can _watch_ ”

He snapped his hands back and held them up as she strode out, him following her. She could hear the scratch of fabric and buttons behind her, so she did the same, reaching into the coat pocket to slip the ring back onto where it belonged. 

Jake glanced back right as she slipped the ring on her finger. 

“Alright, that’s it,” Jake said as he opened a closet door and tugged her in behind him, “we’re doing this, we’re having sex in the precinct.” 

Laughing, Amy followed. It was about time anyways.

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this sitting on my drive forever, and I just cant write smut but I wanted to post it anyways! Enjoy!


End file.
